The admirer
by Kinumura
Summary: Nina is freaky becoz of this admirer thing who person could this be?
1. Who's who's

****

**_Disclaimer: Kinumura doesn't own Ultra Maniac, Sorry guys if my 1st fanfic is so corny_**

****

**_A/n: This is my 1st fanfic in my entire life and I hope you'll support my stories!_**

****

**_Chapter 1: Who's, who's_**

**_ Nina's House _**

****

**_One Sunday morning, while Nina is eating her breakfast, then the phone rang Nina answered it_**

****

**_"Hello" Nina said_**

****

**_"Hello may I speak to Nina?" Ayu said_**

****

**_"Yes my mom always allowed me to go out with you, Ayu." Nina said _**

****

**_"Ok we'll meet at 4:00at the park" Ayu said OK bye Ayu "Nina said _**

****

**_Bye Nina see you later "Ayu said _**

****

**_Then after talking with Ayu, she put downs the phone and hurried eating her breakfast._**

****

**_ Nina's room _**

****

**_Then she fixed her room, when she sweeps the floor under her bed._**

****

**_She saw a bone of fish, she already know who it is the person who ate it _**

****

**_"_****_RIO_****_!!!!!" Nina shouted _**

****

**_"What? What's your problem? _****_Rio_****_ ask _**

****

**_"How many time have I told you not to eat at my room!??" Nina said anxiously_**

****

**_"Hmmm……let me think….about 80 times already" _****_Rio_****_ said_**

****

**_"Ohm! You're so irritating! Ah!" Nina said_**

****

**_"Fine, I'll go down now" _****_Rio_****_ said_**

****

**_Nina continued to clean up the mess that _****_Rio_****_ have done_**

****

**_After she finished cleaning up,_**

****

**_"At last I'm finish cleaning up my room"_**

****

**_"I'll just take a bath then dress up" Nina said_**

****

**_After taking a bath she opens her closet and gets a dress for her._**

****

**_"Hmm… what will I wear the purple one or the blue one"_**

****

**_"Maybe I'll wear the blue one" She said to herself_**

****

**_When Nina is ready to out, she looks at the clock._**

****

**_"Oh my It's too early."_**

****

**_"It's only _****_2:30 pm_****_, Oh well I'll just surf the net" Nina said_**

****

**_She opens her computer, she surf for "games" in the net_**

****

**_She saw a result entitled "Nina, My only love"_**

****

**_So she click it, when the page is open she saw many pictures of her when she was still in the Magical; Kingdom_**

****

**_"Oh my God! Who the person has the authority to made this site"_**

****

**_"Put my entire pictures in here where could everybody will this" Nina said and felt very shock a/n: Nina was totally embarrassed in what she saw on the net_**

****

**_Nina saw the time is already 3:30, so Nina closed the computer_**

****

**_She think who is the person did it. She went out and gone to the park_**

****

**_ At the park _**

****

**_When she arrived at the park she saw that Ayu is not yet around._**

****

**_She sat down and waits for Ayu to arrive_**

****

**_After a while Ayu arrived and saw Nina absent-minded_**

****

**_Ayu wave her hands but Nina didn't see it._**

****

**_So Ayu walk nearer Nina and wave her hands in front of Nina_**

****

**_"Hello! Helloooo! Nina" Ayu said_**

****

**_"Oh Ayu our already there" Nina said_**

****

**_"Are you okay, Nina?" Ayu asked_**

****

**_"Yes, I'm fine, Ayu" Nina said_**

****

**_"But why are you are you sad?" Ayu asked_**

****

**_"Sad? I'm not sad, look at my face, I'm smiling" Nina said_**

****

**_"Oh okay!" Ayu said_**

****

**_"It was _****_2:30_****_, when I open my computer and search for games"_**

****

**_"I saw something that makes me very shock" Nina said_**

****

**_"What is it? Ayu asked_**

****

**_"Hmmm……Can you keep it as a secret?" Nina asked_**

****

**_"Of course! I'm your friend since were in the elementary" Ayu told Nina excitedly _**

****

**_"There was a site on the net that was entitled "Nina, My only love"_**

****

**_"All my picture since I'm still in the _****_Magical_********_Kingdom_****_ was all there" Nina said and bowed her head_**

****

**_"What? Do you know who did it?" Ayu asked _**

****

**_"I don't really know who made it"_**

****

**_"Just forget about it" Nina told_**

****

**_"Okay, let's go to the mall" Ayu said joyfully_**

****

**_"Arigato for inviting me to join me Ayu" Nina said with a smile on her face_**

****

**_"No problem Nina, you're my best friend" Ayu told while patting Nina's back_**

****

**_ At the mall _**

****

**_"Hey Nina" Tsuijai said, waving his hands_**

****

**_"Hi, Tsuijai-kun! Where's Kaji-kun?" Ayu asked_**

****

**_'He's at the men's section there!" Tsuijai answered pointing to Kaji_**

****

**_Kaji saw Tsuijai talking to Nina and saw Ayu and walk toward her_**

****

**_"Ayu chan" he said_**

****

**_"Hi Kaji-kun" Ayu said_**

****

**_Nina went to look for new clothes upon getting it._**

****

**_I picture fell and she picks it and saw a picture of her again_**

****

**_"Anything wrong, Nina Tsuijai asked_**

****

**_"Nothing, I'm just dizzy, I better go home first"_**

****

**_"I'll take her home first" Tsuijai told Kaji and Ayu_**

****

**_"Ok, take care, Nina" Ayu said_**

****

**_"Let's go Nina" Tsuijai said._**

****

**_They already ride on the taxi, Nina fell asleep and fell on Tsuijai lap, and Tsuijai suddenly blushed_**

**_She looks closer at Nina's face _**

****

**_"She's cute" Tsuijai told himself_**

****

**_"Sir is she your Girlfriend?" asked by the taxi driver_**

****

**_"No, she's just my friend" Tsuijai said waving his in front of him _**

****

**_After a while, Nina woke up_**

****

**_"Where are we" Nina asked_**

**__**

**_"I'm taking you to your home, Nina"_**

****

**_"Here we are" Tsuijai said _**

****

**_"Thanks for taking me home, Would you to come in?" Nina asked_**

****

**_"No, Thanks take care! sayonara" Tsuijai answered_**

****

**_"Sayonara", Nina said_**

****

**_ Nina's House _**

****

**_"Hi mom, I'm home" Nina said_**

****

**_"How's shopping?" her mom asked_**

****

**_"Ok, I'll just go up to my room"_**

****

**_Nina laid on her bed and think about the thing she saw on the net._**

****

**_After an hour, Nina fell asleep_**

****

**_END_**

****

**_A/n: Is it good? ,any comment or suggestions?, anyways hope you enjoy my 1st fanfic, chapter 2 is coming soon_**

****

****

****

****


	2. The Moments

Disclaimer: Kinumura doesn't own Ultra Maniac only the extra characters , plot and the story

A/n: sorry if I had bad grammar

Chapter 2: The Moments

Next morning, when Nina is about to go down the stairs when she heard Rio saying

"Yuta-chan is coming here??"

"Maybe next week" Nina's mom said

Then Nina went down stairs.

"Yuta-chan's coming here again?" Nina asked

"Yes, he'll come here" Rio said joyfully

"Why are you asking, Nina?" her mom said consciously

"Oh nothing mom, just want to ask"

"I'll just dress up and go to school" Nina said

Nina went down and left the house.

At school 

"Hi Ayu-chan"

"Do you know whose is at your back?" Nina asked

"Uhm...No, Who is that?"

"Oh don't say it's....Ka-Kaji-kun" Ayu said and turn at her back.

Hi! How are you two doing?" Ayu said

"Were doing okay"

"And you two?" They both asked.

"Were fine sort of" Nina said while waving her hands in front of her.

"We have to go now" Ayu said

"Yeah I think you two should" Tsuijai said

"See you later" Nina said

Upon entering the classroom they saw Maya a/n: her mortal enemy because these two girls are competing to collect all the magical stone to restore all the powers they lost. They are both from the Magical Kingdom

"Well, well what do we have here" Maya said while looking to Nina's eyes

Nina and Ayu entered the room without minding her

RIIIIIING"

They immediately sat down after a minute Mr. Takamura entered the room

"Good morning class"

"How are you all today?" Mr. Takamura asked

"Were fine sir" The class replied

"Our lesson for today is multiplying fractions" Mr. Takamura said

While Mr. Takamura is talking Nina is wondering about the site that has all the picture of her

"Who could be the person made that site? Hmm..." She wondered

After a while, Mr. Takamura saw Nina looking outside the window and thinking something

"Nina, Nina" Mr. Takamura said

"Uhm...yes Mr. Takamura" she said nervously

"What is the answer of 8 1/3 x 2 ¼?" Mr. Takamura asked

"Hmmm...let me see...16 ½?" Nina answered

"Can anybody help her?" Mr. Takamura asked the class

"Me sir I know the answer" Natare said

"Yes, Mr. Natare"

"17 ½ is the answer"

"Very good Natare, Keep it up!"

"Nina you need to focus on your studies Nina"

"Remember, Math is fun to learn just study hard" Mr. Takamura reminded Nina

"Yes sir" she replied

"Just study hard Nina, you get later on" Yajima said

"Thanks, Yajima"

After Math class, somewhere in the corridors 

"Nina are you alright?" Ayu asked

"Yes, Ayu, I'm fine"

'Uhm...Ayu do you still remember what happened at the mall?" Nina asked

"Yes, you were dizzy and you were brought by Tsuijai home" Ayu said

"Yes, because I saw a picture of me fell on the floor I picked it up "

"I'm getting afraid of this" Nina cried

"Don't worry, maybe he is so in love with you" Ayu said

Suddenly Nina's grandpa showed up

"Hello Nina" he said

"Grandpa Why are you here? People will see you" Nina said worriedly

"No one could see me only you two could"

"Just want to know how you are doing" he said

"I'm fine grandpa" Nina said

"And how about you Ayu? Is she behaving well?" turning to Ayu

"I'm fine too, Nina is behaving well" Ayu said

RIIIIIIIINNG

"We have to go grandpa, Bye" Nina said

"Bye, Nina" Grandpa said and he disappeared

At the classroom 

"They sat down, Mrs. Himazuki entered

"Good morning class"

"Our lesson for today is all about our personality and improving it......"

"Please bring out your notebook and copy this" Mrs. Himazuki said

"What is personality?" Mrs. Himazuki asked

"Me! I know" Kenshiro said

"Yes, Kenshiro"

"Personality is about our manner or how we behave in a certain situation"

"Very good, Kenshiro" Mrs. Himazuki said

Then Mrs. Himazuki continued writing on the board

Riiiiiinng

"Goodbye class see you all tomorrow" Mrs. Himazuki said

Nina and Ayu stayed and wait for Kaji and Tsuijai while the others left

After 30 minutes Kaji and Tsuijai arrived

"We're here" They said

When Ayu and Nina saw them, they ran and hug them

Kaji and Tsuijai blushed that they didn't expect that they will be hug

"Uhm...Sorry Kaji" Ayu said

"Me too" Nina said

"It's okay" Kaji and Tsuijai said

"Let's go home" Kaji said

"Okay" they all replied

Tsuijai took Nina while Kaji took Ayu home

"Bye Ayu-chan and Kaji-kun" Nina and Tsuijai waved their hands

"Uhm...How are you today Nina?" Tsuijai asked

"I'm fine Tsuijai"

"And you?" she asked

"I'm also fine"

"Here are some flowers for you, Nina" Tsuijai said

"Thanks Tsuijai-kun" Nina blushed

"If you need help I'm always here for you" Tsuijai said

"Thanks Tsuijai-kun you're a good friend to me since I studied here" Nina said

"You're welcome" Tsuijai said

"Sayonara Tsuijai-kun, I'll see you tomorrow" Nina said

"Sayonara Nina" Tsuijai waved his hands

Tsuijai is falling in love with Nina

But can he say it to her.....

A/n: Did you like this Chapter? Do you think Tsuijai will tell his feelings to Nina? Find out on the next Chapter


	3. Friends On

Disclaimer: Kinumura doesn't own Ultra Maniac

Chapter 3: Friends On

At school 

Nina and Ayu were walking along the school grounds. They are talking about what

Tsuijai did when he take Nina home.

"Really? Tsuijai gave you flower he pickup here? Oh how romantic is he" Ayu giggled

"Just calm down Ayu, it just like that giving a piece of flower"

"And it doesn't mean that the had a crush or fell in love with me okay? Nina said

A/n: but the truth is Tsuijai really has feelings for Nina

"Fine but I assumed you that he fell in love with you," Ayu recommended

"Yeah right, Ayu believe me Ayu he doesn't have feelings with me"Nina replied

"Tell me Nina-chan do you love Tsuijai-kun?" Ayu asked

"Hmm…kind of" Nina blushed

"Maybe you and Tsuijai are meant to be" Ayu giggled

While they walk, they saw Tsuijai and Kaji

"Hi, guys" Ayu and Nina, said

"Hello there" Tsujiai and Kaji replied

"Hi" Ayu and Nina smiled

"How are Nina?" turning to Nina

"I'm fine" Nina said

"Well we got to go see you later sayonara!" the boys waved their hands

"Sayonara)" they replied

"Do you love Nina-Chan?" Kaji asked

'No, I don't have feelings for Nina" Tsuijai said

"Yeah, really I don't think so you're acting that yore **her boyfriend"** Kaji said

"Okay, you got me, **I love her**" Tsuijai said

"Remember, we saw Ayu and Nina at the mall she is so beautiful and gorgeous" Tsuijai said

"And when I took her home, I realize that I really loved her" Tsuijai added

"Tsuijai-kun... Why don't you tell Nina?" Kaji asked

"Because…Maybe she already have one and she don't like me" tsuijai said

"LoL, Nina still don't have a boyfriend," Kaji said

"I'll try to tell her about this," Tsuijai said

Back to Nina and Ayu 

"Nina, I think that Tsuijai-kun really likes you," Ayu said

"Get real Ayu-Chan, you know were just friends," Nina told Ayu

Class over 

Nina and Ayu waited for Kaji and Tsuijai

After 10-15 minutes…Kaji and Tsuijai arrived

"Tsuijai-kun" Nina said

"Kaji-kun" Ayu said

"Hello, Lets go home," Kaji said

"Ok" they replied

Kaji take Ayu home…

Tsuijai took Nina home

"Bye see you tomorrow" Nina and Tsuijai waved goodbye

While walking…

"Kaji, Tsuijai is acting very weird these past few days," Ayu said

"Yeah, I know the reason why he's acting that weird" Kaji said

"Please tell me!" Ayu said

Flashback 

"Do you love Nina-Chan?" Kaji asked

'No, I don't have feelings for Nina" Tsuijai said

"Yeah, really I don't think so you're acting that yore **her boyfriend"** Kaji said

"Okay, you got me, **I love her**" Tsuijai said

"Remember, we saw Ayu and Nina at the mall she is so beautiful and gorgeous" Tsuijai said

"And when I took her home, I realize that I really loved her" Tsuijai added

"Tsuijai-kun... Why don't you tell Nina?" Kaji asked

"Because…Maybe she already have one and she don't like me" tsuijai said

"LoL, Nina still don't have a boyfriend," Kaji said

"I'll try to tell her about this," Tsuijai said

End of Flashback 

"That what he told me," Kaji said

"Oh my gosh!! Tsuijai loves Nina…and Nina also love Tsuijai-kun," Ayu said

"Just tell Tsuijai-kun that he must tell Nina his feelings," Ayu added

"Okay, I'll tell that to Tsuijai-kun" Kaji replied

"There's my house, See ya" Ayu kissed Kaji

"Ok, bye" Kaji replied

Back to Nina and Tsuijai 

"Nina…I... I...I…"Tsuijai A/n: tell her! Tell her!!

"Yes? Tsuijai-kun what is it?" Nina asked

"I forgot to give this to Ayu, she dropped it a minute ago," Tsuijai said

"Oh, her locket she must be looking for this" Nina said

"I'll give to her tomorrow," Nina added

"Sayonara Tsuijai-kun" Nina said

"Sayonara too Nina" Tsuijai said

END

A/n: Did you guys love this chapter? I don't even know why Tsuijai didn't tell Nina his feelings.

Let find out what will happen next chapter


	4. The visit

Disclaimer: Kinumura does not own Ultra Maniac.

A/n: Sorry if my story really stinks! Don't blame becoz of my bad grammar coz I know my grammar really STINKS okay!

Chapter 4: The visit

At the magical kingdom 

"Yuta, where are you going?" Grandpa asked

"I'm going to visit a friend." Yuta disappear

At the park 

"Are you sure you don't want to see him again?"

"Yeah I'm sure" Ayu replied

"Ok, See you later Ayu, Bye" Nina said

Nina's house 

"Mom, I'm home," Nina said

"Good thing you're already here," her mom said

"Why mom?" she asked

"Help me set the table," her mom said

"Why do we need to celebrate for Yuta's coming?"

"He'll just visit us again," Nina said

"Just set the table Nina, asked questions later," her mom replied

"Okay, Okay, mom," Nina said

Nina gets the spoon and saucer and place it on the table

Then suddenly Yuta appeared beside Nina

"HI!" Yuta greeted

"Oh my gosh! You almost give me a heart attack!" Nina said

"Hi! Yuta long time no see" Rio said cheerfully

"Yeah I know" Yuta claim

"Where is Ayu?" Yuta asked

"She's not here" Nina replied

"Why?" Yuta scratched his head

"I don't have a single clue about it" Nina said

"Here's some apple pie" Nina's mom puts apple pie on the table

Nina sliced the pie and put it in each saucer

"Let's eat" Rio said

"This is good; taste like apple pie" Yuta said

"Thanks Yuta," Nina's mom said

"Hmmm…I'm full…"

"…I need to go now Ayu is waiting for me" Nina continued

"Hmm…okay" her mom said

"I'll go with you, Nina-Chan" Yuta said

"**NO! **You can't, NO BOYS ALLOWED!" Nina said

"Why?" Yuta asked

"It's a secret" Nina said

Then Nina went out…But Yuta followed her everywhere she go

At the park 

"Hi, Ayu" Nina said

"Hi Nina, how are you?" Ayu asked

Yeah I'm fine, let's go somewhere else" Nina said

A/n: Nina knows that Yuta is following her

"Where are we going?" Ayu asked

"Just follow me!" Nina said

"But why?" She asked

"Someone is following us, Ayu," Nina said

Ayu turn at her back saw no one…

"But there is one at our back" Ayu said

"No, Yuta is following us" Nina said

"But where is he?' Ayu wonder

Yuta appeared…

"Hello" Yuta smiled

"See I told you he following us" Nina said

"Okay I promise I'll always believe you," Ayu said

"What are you doing here and why are you following us?" Nina says anxiously

"Hmm…nothing?" Yuta exclaimed

"Stop following us!" Nina said

Still Yuta did not stop following them. Nina was so irritated. Therefore, she

disappeared in a flash

A/n: she did not go anywhere just cooling down her temper

Back to Ayu and Yuta 

"Ayu, is Nina-Chan mad at me?" Yuta asked curiously

"I don't have a single clue about it" Ayu said

"Hmm…Ayu could you promise me something?"Yuta asked

"Sure you could trust me" Ayu replied

"Don't tell Nina that she's my only love" Yuta said

Ayu remembered what Nina told him

Flashback 

"I was 2:30 when I open the computer and I surf for games, then I saw something that made me shock" Nina said

"What is it?" Ayu asked

"Hmmm… Can you keep it a secret?" Nina asked

"Of course yes, I'm your best friend" Ayu said

"There was a site on the net entitled "**Nina my Only Love!**"

End of Flashback 

"Yuta-Chan, you're the one who made the site" Ayu asked

"Wha..What site?" Yuta nervously asked A/n: In fact he's the one who made it

"Yes, Yuta-Chan you're the one who did the site"

"Nina saw that site and giving her a freaky time about it" Ayu added

Nina appeared

"WHAT? You made it" Nina fainted along the sidewalks

"Yuta help me, get Nina home" Ayu worriedly said

"Okay" Yuta carried Nina at his back while Ayu accompanied Nina not to fall on the ground

Thy carried Nina until they reached her house

END

a/n: Oh no! Nina fainted! Will their friendship be affected? Let's see and wait for the next chapter


End file.
